Ray McCall
Ray McCall '(1827-1884) is the main character in ''Call of Juarez and its prequel, Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood. He was hardy by nature and gained a wide reputation of being undefeatable during the 1860s. Introduced in Call of Juarez as '''Reverend Ray, an old gunslinger turned preacher, he was the eldest brother of William and Thomas McCall. Ray's voice acting in both games is done by Marc Alaimo. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood A native from Georgia, Ray joined the Confederate Army presumably at the same time as brother Thomas, and their father. Ray rose to the rank of Sergeant during the course of the war. In 1864, Ray and Thomas were among the Confederate soldiers defending the Chattahoochee River, under command of Colonel Jeremy Barnsby. Ray uncovered that Union soldiers had likely breached the trenches where Thomas was stationed, and he decided he was not going to abandon him. The Sergeant approached the officer's tent and asked that he be released from his unit to assist. Barnsby agreed and said that if Ray could get to the trenches, he would attack the enemy full force. After he arrived, with the assistance of Thomas and fellow soldiers he succeeded in destroying the bridge the Union were using for their main force. Sergeant O'Donnell came as a messenger and told them Barnsby had ordered a full retreat. Despite them holding the line, O'Donnell still insisted they abide by the Colonel's command. The brothers pulled their guns on the Sergeant and gave him a verbal message to deliver to Barnsby, that they were taking leave to defend their home. After he rode off, Thomas noted Barnsby would have them hung. Ray mused only if he caught them. The brothers returned to their family farn and after saving their neighbor Pitt Jackson, find out it has been taken over by Union troops. After fighting their way inside the house, a few remaining soldiers revealed they held William and their mother hostage, threatening to kill them. Thomas and Ray took opposite entrances and took out their enemies with ease. William told them that their mother had passed away during the night. Ray and his brothers escaped, the former promising both to himself and his siblings they would return one day, and rebuild their home. Roughly a year later, in 1865 the brothers were drifting through Fort Smith, Arkansas. Betsy, the resident Marshall's daughter caught the attention of both Thomas and Ray by flirting. Thomas took her up on her offer, afterwards sparking a brawl between the two brothers in the saloon. William broke up the fight between the two and Ray told him the reason, before the Marshall showed up outside yelling for McCall. Ray and Thomas stepped outside, followed by William. When he asked which one violated his daughter, Ray falsely claimed it was him. Thomas told the truth, then Ray suggested it might've been both of them. William tried to convince the Marshall that he represented the law, and had to keep his cool. The man removed his badge and cast it away. The man was killed in the subsequent duel, afterwards the brothers had to flee the wrath of the townsmen. After ensuring their escape Ray told them he heard of a legend about an ancient gold located in Juarez, Mexico that would grant unimaginable wealth to those who find it, they would use this to rebuild their homestead. Before starting out on their journey Ray threatened Thomas saying that if he ever got between him and another woman he would take his life. One year later the brothers were relaxing in a cantina in San Lorenzo, when Marisa Another man takes the woman with and Ray brings his brothers with him to rescue her. Ray and his brother catch up with the man who introduces himself as the rattler a notorious criminal and challenges on of the brothers to a draw. The rattler is beaten and the brother are able to find the woman in a church and hold off the thugs until a man with bodyguards shows up. The man introduces himeslf as Juan Mandosa also known as Juarez since he grew up in that town a the woman the brothers had been protecting is his mistress. Juarez give his thanks to the brothers offering a job to them and Ray wanting to get close to Marisa agrees. They are then assigned to kill a man named Devilin by Juarez who owns the mines. Ray and Thomas go out on their assignment and catch with Devil but he escapes, while chasing him the brothers are separated and Ray goes through the mines and rendevous with Thomas. After taking out Devilin's men the brothers catch up with him again with his top bodyguard and one of the brothers defeat him in a draw. Ray hold Devilin at gunpoint but he tries to pay Ray off with money and wants Marisa, this angers Ray and is about to shoot him until Willaim preaches ther 6th Commandment 'thou shall not kill' and Ray says that it is too late for him but Wlliam tells him about when Jesus was dying on the cross he forgave a man who was a murderer which surprises Ray. After hearing this Ray coldly still shoots Devlin claiming 'that's good to know'. After completeing their mission Juarez assigns the brother to save a buisness partner of Juarez from jail.Before going on the mission Marisa meets up with Ray and promises to run away with him if he kills Juarez and gets the gold. The brothers go into the town and save the prisoner whose face is covered in wraps and excrot him out the town. Juarez renegotiates with the man who is really Barnsby their old squad leader and sells them out in order to gain the weapons he wants. While waiting for Juarez Ray boasts about Marisa promise to run away with him which causes Thomas to rush of and see her. Thomas meets with them again and Ray decides that they are through waiting and goes off to the meeting area where Juarez was but it turns out to be a trap by Barnsby and they are interrogated. William breaks and tells them the information. Barnsby and his men leave and they Willian escapes and frees the other two. If the player chooses Ray he will grab a nearby chair and kill a guard with it and he and Thomas take their confiscated weapons.The brothers wipe out the men and secpae the area to confront Juarez about what happened. Juarez lies saying that Barnsby lied but the brothers knew he lied but wanting the gold and Marisa Ray rejoins him. While trying to get the weapons to the Apcache they are ambushed by Indians and the carriage William and Marisa is pulled away by the horeses and the two head out to safety. Ray saves William and regroups with Thomas and Marisa, they remeet with Juarez who asks them to rescue a lost carriage that contains the guns. They are able to get away from hostiles and meet up with the Apache who threaten to kill them unless they have Marisa. Juarez agrees and the leader Running River lets the brothers stay at the camp. Ray nearly loses it seeing how the apache treated Marisa and Seeing Farther Running River's son offers to lead them to the medallion. The brothers and the Indian are able to get the medallion but Seeing Farther is outraged that Ray and Thomas killed on sacred ground. William is told the secrets of the medallion and Seeing Farther hints that Thomas also wants Marisa. Ray confronts Thomas asking him what is going on and Thomas tells him that he and Marisa were having an affair and it's been going on since the beginning. Ray becomes enraged and attacks Thomas causing the two to fight, but Barnsby attcaks the camp. The brothers are able to drive his foreces back but learn that Barnsby has seeing Farther. The brother head out to an abandoned town but before going in Ray tells Thomas that when it's over so is he and Thomas telling him that he never wants to see him again. The two are able to find Barnsby and clear out his men but are confronted by O'Donnel who wants to challenge them. If the player is Ray then he goes out and kills O'Donnel but after the fight Barnsby shoots Seeing Farther. The brothers decide to go after him and are able to capture him. They learn that it was Juarez who sold him out and he has Marisa and William. They rush off to Juarez's main headquarters and Ray saves william but Thomas has gone off with Marisa. William tells Ray that there might be another way around and the two are in the sewers and Ray and Juarez face off, in which Ray wins seemingly kills Juarez. While escaping Ray becomes enraged and bloodthirsty obssessed with killing Thomas for his betryal. William tells Ray the secrets he learned and Ray found the area where the gold of Juarez is. Ray takes out his gun towards Thomas angered at the betrayal of him and demands justice but William steps in just as he is about to shoot Thomas not letting Ray do kill him. William threatens to pull a gum in 3 and after counting William starts to reach for his pocket forcing Ray to shoot him in self defense seeing that he reached for his bible. Barnsby shows up and orders his men to kill them. Ray and Thomas go after and Barnsby challenges one of them. If the player is Ray then he will be the one who kills barnby. Ray Marisa and Thomas leave without the gold realizing what it had done to them and come to terms with each otherand Ray becomes a reverand and marries Marisa and Thomas,promising to carry out what William had set out to do. 'Combat' Ray's preferred weapons were revolvers and shotguns, making him deadly in close quarter combat. He preferred to dual wield pistols, unlike his brother Thomas and did so even during his time in the Confederate Army. Ray later adopted a breastplate of armor which helped protect him against enemy fire. Unique to the future preacher is the ability to carry a portable Gatling. Unfortunately that weapon rarely spawns in the campaign. Ray's Concentration mode uses dual pistols, and allows the player to pick up to 12 targets (the amount of shots depending on how much ammo is in both revolvers). After the time limit runs out Ray unleashes a barrage of bullets that can only be avoided if an enemy had been ducking for cover. Call of Juarez (Under redevelopment.) While holding a mass a woman shows up saying that she heard noise from Ray's brother Thomas's farm. Ray rushes over and sees that Thomas and his wife Marisa dead and the text "Call of Juarez" painted on the door in their blood. Ray then sees Billy Candle who runs away and Ray chases after him. Billy gets away from him however, and Ray sees grave robbers and tries to force them out. They attack him, forcing Ray to beat the men. Now convinced that Billy is the murderer, he decides to exact justice from him and picks up his guns one more time. In the church, Ray opens a chest with equipment that he put down 20 years ago and when he exits the church, he is confronted by the sheriff and many locals. The sheriff tells Ray to leave Billy to him claiming that he is the law and that Ray isn't in which Ray exclaims that he is the law of and will take down Billy. In the middle of their argument, the sheriff is shot and many men show up to take over the town. Ray is able to save the town and takes down their leader. Ray continues his pursuit of Billy and makes his way to the mines, it is there he sees Billy, but he escapes by jumping on an upcoming train and follows the trail there. But on his way, he sees bandits raiding the train and rescues the hostages and defeats the bandits and the leader gives Ray a lead on where Billy is going. On his way, he meets up with men who claim to be Texas rangers, and helps them attack Molly Ferguson's father's farm claiming that he is a rustler and during the attacks Ray sees Billy and chases after him and during the chase Billy tries to convince him he's innocent but Ray doesen't listen. He manages to catch up with Billy and delivers a near fatal gunshot to him. After taking down Billy Ray returns to the farm and finds out that the men he worked with were not Texas Rangers but were bandits working for Juarez. Ray guns them down and Molly's dying father asks Ray to save his daughter but fails to catch up with the kidnappers. Ray realizing the Billy was not the killer feels great remorse and swears to make up for the wrongs he has committed. Ray determined to redeem himself finds a group of bandits and shoots him the man tells Ray they are working for Juarez and heads out to find where he thinks Juarez might be. Ray heads off to the sight of where the gold of Juarez and meets with Billy who believes that he was going to kill him but instead Ray saves him. After saving Billy Ray apologizes to Billy and promises too save Molly and beat Juarez claiming that this fight is his own. He heads down and kills many of juarez men and engages in a gunfight with hin, Ray wins the fight but Juarez who is wounded runs to his main headquaters. Ray travels there on a boat that is equipped with a gatling gun and storms the base.After killing many Ray finds Molly but it was a trap Juarez planned and juarez has many sticks of dynamite thrown down at them, Ray is able to shoot many of them before it reaches Molly but one dynamite manages to blow and there is a fire slowly spreading around them. Billy Candle deciding that he will no longer run away saves them but soon after Juarez comes in surviving his draw against Billy mortally wounds Ray by shooting him. Billy beats Juarez in a fist fight knocking him uncoscious. Ray dying of his wound prays for forgiveness and that Billy and Molly won't die because of his actions and one last chance for redemption. Ray wakes and sees Juarez armed with a knife about to stab Billy and uses the last of his strength to shoot Juarez killing the ruthless bandit once and for all and thanks god for his chance and dies happy knowing Billy and Molly will survive. Billy and Molly bury Ray's body nearby the headquarters with a cross in the ground and his hat attached and the two honor him. Appearance Ray was a well built man, had thick dark brown hair (which later turned gray of old age and became longer), and a fairly large crooked nose. The most prominent feature of his face was a vertical scar which intersected the left part of his lips. In Bound in Blood, Ray wore a white undershirt, a metal breastplate covering his torso, dark brown jeans, brown boots, black duster and two pistol holsters, as he always carried two revolvers. He accessorized himself with a wide brimmed hat, two set of bandoliers along his torso, and a pair of fingerless gloves. In Call of Juarez Ray's appearence had few, yet noticeable changes. His duster began to age, and had acquired patches on it. Ray wore a minister cloak under his signature armor, and his minister collar could be seen peeking above his cuirass. Personality In Bound in Blood, Ray displayed great concern for his brother Thomas when the enemy had breached the river, and was ready to disobey orders to go help him fight off the enemy. During the War Between the States, Ray and Thomas's personalities both changed somewhat, especially after desertion to save their family (as noted by their brother William). Ray had constant feuds with Thomas about women and wealth, and with William about his over-aggressive, at times self-righteous attitude about God. Despite the scuffles, Ray cared deeply for his siblings, but became of cold, distant disposition, not hesitating to murder an unarmed man who groveled and begged for his life. Ray felt great betrayal when Thomas and Marisa abandoned he and William to die at the hands of Juarez and his gang. After confronting him, William realized what he had to do to ensure redemption of his brothers. He tricked Ray into thinking he still carried the gun Juarez had given him, and claimed he was reaching for it. Ray shot down William, seeing immediately afterward that he had only been reaching for his bible. William's endeavor worked, as Ray kept his younger brother's bible and later put away his guns, becoming the preacher William had intended to be. His murdering, pillaging, criminal ways changed to self-righteous, 'going to hell' until shortly after the assault on the Ferguson ranch, where he realized what a fool he had been for most of his life, which he later risked to rescue Molly. During his final moments he asked God not to let Billy and Molly be killed because of his foolishness, and he finally killed Juan Mendoza, who was about to literally stab Billy in the back. Ray hated boats and water, as he stated when he was riding in a canoe to get the Aztec medallion in Navajo territory. Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters